The present invention generally relates to pet care accessories, and more particularly to a pet paw washing apparatus.
Pets can be a source of contamination in people's living areas. One reason why a pet can attract and carry contamination such as harmful bacteria is because pets tend to walk about without paw protection. Thus, dirt, grime, etc. may be picked up and stuck to the bottoms and crevices of a paw.
From a health standpoint, studies have shown that a simple walk around the block or just playing in the backyard can bring several types of strains of germs into a household. These germ scan be spread throughout the entire house by walking on the carpet, jumping on the coach/bed or simply just touching someone or something. Certain types of “bad bacteria” referred to as gram-negative bacteria can cause infections such as sore throats, tonsillitis, strep throat, ear infections.
In some cases, a pet owner may have the need to wash their pet's dirty paws but may not want to bathe the entire pet or transport them to a sink or bath tub for cleaning. Methods used today consist of wet wipes, transporting them to a sink or bath tub or even carrying a bowl of water to the location of cleaning. These solutions can be costly, inconvenient, and in some cases are unhealthy because of reusing dirty water.
As can be seen, there is a need for a pet paw washing apparatus that can conveniently and quickly allow for the washing of pet paws using clean water for each and every paw.